The present disclosure relates to image sensors. Image sensors that take and convert images into electrical signals are used not only in electronic devices for general consumers such as a digital camera, a camera for a cellular phone, and a portable camcorder, but also in cameras mounted in an automobile, a security system, and a robot. It may be beneficial for an image sensor that includes a photodiode to provide miniaturization and high resolution.